A Little Punishment Does A Body Good
by TheNarcoticofSerendipity
Summary: Emma feels bad for getting jealous and asks Will to teach her a lesson


A Little Punishment Does a Body Good

Ashley Barlow

Emma and will sat in the teachers' lounge at their usual table, downing out the rustle and bustle of their everyday life and stared lovingly at each other. Their sweet moment was interrupted when a tall brunette woman walks in, greeting them both.

"Hey you too" She says

"Hey Shelby" Will flashes his charming smile, this over friendly smile didn't go unnoticed by Emma, she rolls her eyes and drops Will's hand, he glances at her with a confused expression on his face but then continues his conversation with Shelby about Glee and music. Emma, growing tired of listening to her boyfriend flirting with another woman, gets up and leaves the lounge without saying a single word to either Will or Shelby. They both look up as she leave than back at each other.

"What's wrong with her?" Shelby asks

Will just shrugs "I don't know, maybe she has stuff to do, I should go talk to her" Will says, he gathers his things than stands. She nods and looks up at him.

"Good luck" she says as he walks out of the room to find Emma. He sees Emma walking slowly down the hall, toward her spotless office, he runs over to her.

"Em" he calls, she ignores him "Emma wait up" he says

"What Will" She says

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing"

"You're lying"

"No"

"Yes, Em, I know you, I can tell when you're upset or pissed"

"Don't cuss around me, Will" She says, turning to face him

"Sorry…But seriously what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I don't like watching my boyfriend flirt with a woman that he once cheated with"

"Flirting? With Shelby?" he asks

"No with Sue" she says sarcastically "Yes with Shelby!"

"I wasn't flirting with Shelby" he says, chuckling slightly, "Yes you were and this isn't funny Will!"

"We were just talking"

"Oh, well I never knew you were so friendly with Shelby" She says with slight attitude.

He rolls his eyes "Whatever Emma, don't trust me, I don't care" he says than walks away angrily. She sighs.

That night, Will was at home, it was nearly 7 o' clock and Emma still wasn't home. He was starting to think that she wouldn't be coming home that night, maybe staying with Shannon, Just than he heard the front door open and the clicking of Emma's heels on the hardwood. She walks over to him.

"Will, I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asks

"For being a bad girlfriend"

"You weren-"

"Punish me" she says, cutting him off

"What?" he asks, shocked

"Punish me… please"

They look at each other for a moment than he nods.

"Come here" he says, motioning her closer, she walks over to him than he bends her over his knee "Maybe what you need is a good spanking" he tells her, lifting up her skirt.'

"That sounds fair" she says, shivering as the cold air from the room hits her bottom. Will pulls her panties down and runs his hand over the smooth skin of her ass. He smiles slightly, this instance being more action than he's gotten in months. He then lifts his hand, bringing it down to her ass with a loud slip, making her gasp in surprise and pain. He repeats this a few times until her cheeks were a shade of rosie red, a few tears in her eyes. Will gently runs his hand over her ass again.

"Tell me again why you're so sorry" He says in a husky voice

"I was bad" she says quietly

"How"

"I didn't trust you"

"That's right" he nods "And why should you always trust me?"

"Because you're a good man"

"And"

"You love me"

"That's right, I love you" He says, slapping her ass again, she whimpered "You need to trust me; I'd never flirt with another woman, especially not Shelby"

"Why not Shelby"

"Not my type"

"What's your type" she asks

"Personally I'm into redheads" He smirks, she laughs

"Thank you, Will" she says

"For what?" he asks, his finger gently grazing her wetness.

"For punishing me" she says, he laughs

"Anytime, baby girl" he pulls he panties up and guides her to sit on his knee, she winced.

"Ow… a little sore" she says

"Sorry"

"No, it's fine" she kisses him deeply "I'm the sorry one, I promise to always trust you, Willy" she smiles, he laughs at the nickname.

"Alright, good, because I will punish you again" he winks

"Looking forward to it" she winks back and kisses him again. Who ever said punishment was bad was very, very wrong.


End file.
